Masques
by Statue de Sel
Summary: les ninjas ne savent pas baisser le masque... Plusieurs POV de personnages, yaoi hinte
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Statue de Sel

Couple : Iruka+Kakashi

Titre : Masque

Note : Encore un vieux truc ! Et comme toujours : Reviews attendues et KAKASHIXIRUKA POWAAAA !!!!!!

« -Votre peau semble très douce, Iruka-sensei. Je peux la toucher ? »

Le seul à pouvoir dire ces choses de manière aussi nonchalante, comme si c'était normal. Bien sûr, le masque est bien utile dans ces cas-là pourrait-on croire. Sauf que je suis sûr que même si vous ne l'aviez pas, vous m'auriez quand même regardé en face. De votre seul œil noir.

Kakashi-san, vous avez la peau très pâle, vous. Et un charisme dont vous usez avec désinvolture. Allez savoir pourquoi, ça vous rend encore plus fascinant. Combien de fois ais-je entendu des femmes de Konoha s'extasier sur vous ? Combien vous en poursuivie de leurs assiduités ? Et combien de fois les avez vous refusé ? Les histoires de cœur ne sont pas pour vous apparemment, déduisent-elles.

Vous préférez les maisons closes.

Je vous avouerai que moi aussi. Je peut être un professeur respectable, mais je suis un homme aussi bas que les autres, et maintenant que j'ai repris le rythme effréné des missions, que j'ai senti mon sang rugir si fort en moi et parfois hors de mon corps… quand je restes là, le combat achevé et les habits écarlates, je ne ressens que le désir de m'oublier. Parce que le sang est un dégoût, et que la mort est toujours horrible.

Ces femmes de plaisir sont alors idéales ; leurs cœurs aussi fragiles et fatigués que les nôtres nous rassurent et donnent à ces étreintes d'une nuit l'apparence d'une noyade dans l'oubli. En silence. Elles sont les compagnes éternelles des soldats, quels qu'ils soient.

Etes-vous pareil, Kakashi-san ? Votre corps dans un autre, celle qui s'offre et votre peau d'ivoire striée de cicatrices contre la sienne…

J'ai embrassé cette peau. Passé mes doigts sur ces muscles et senti votre chaleur à travers chaque centimètre de cet épiderme quand vous vous mettez à brûler… Je vous connais mieux que toutes les prostituées que vous avez comblé, c'est certain. Car je suis attentif, et que je prend garde à vous.

Pourquoi moi? Je ne suis pas le plus beau ni le plus fort, et encore moins le plus gentil. Pourquoi moi, Kakashi-san ? Pourquoi est-ce que à chaque fois que vous revenez vous me cherchez ?

Vous restez seul si je ne suis pas avec vous.

Mais plus que ça, Kakashi-san, pourquoi avoir montré votre visage ? Je ne parle pas de votre masque, vous le savez. Pourquoi vous dévoilez-vous entièrement à moi ? Quelle folie… n'avez vous pas peur ? Je vous ai vu trembler, hésiter, me regarder en face. Je suis témoin de vos blessures, quelles qu'elles soient. Vous avez pleuré dans mes bras et m'avez serré contre vous avec une force désespérée… Et c'est là que les choses ne vont plus, Kakashi-san. Parce que je peux accepter et comprendre le désir. Mais pas l'amour, jamais.

Mais je vous ai vu être simplement vous-même. Et vos mains, votre rire, votre humour et votre fragilité… me font prendre conscience que je vous aime déjà trop.

Vous avez déposé votre âme entre mes mains sans conditions, tellement sincère et fort que je ne vous en admire que davantage. Mais je ne veux pas, Kakashi. Nous pouvons coucher ensembles tant que ça ne restes que ça et que nous ne nous aventurons pas plus loin. Mais ça, nous ne pouvons déjà plus.

Pourquoi avoir ôté votre masque ? Le désir suffisait bien assez, je n'avais pas besoin de me mettre à aimer l'homme que vous êtes. C'est vous qui avez triché le premier, alors que je ne demandai rien.

Alors que nous ne demandions rien.

L'amour fait ressortir les côtés les plus méprisables de nous-même. Encore maintenant, vous êtes en mission, vous allez peut-être mourir et déjà je me déteste de vouloir à ce point vous protéger. Parce que c'est impossible, parce qu'un jour vous vous jetterez dans la mort avec soulagement et que mon souvenir ne pourra jamais empêcher ça. Je suis incapable de vous sauver et de vous offrir une présence suffisamment forte pour vous soutenir. Parce que mon amour est faible, parce que je suis incapable de tout accepter.

Savent-ils, ces enfants si fiers, ce que représente les conséquences du port de l'emblème de Konoha ? Bien sûr, on peut se marier. On peut avoir des enfants. C'est permis, bien sûr. Mais c'est impossible.

Maintenant que les faits sont claires, la seule chose que je me demande c'est : est-ce que j'en serai capable ?

Serai-je capable de vous laisser, Kakashi-san ? Encore plus seul qu'avant, serai-je capable de vous abandonner ? Et vous savoir loin de moi me sera-t-il supportable ? Est-ce que je saurai accepter vous savoir avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi ?

Saurai-je taire mon ego pour vous oublier ? Alors que chaque fibre de mon corps crie votre absence et que vous m'appartenez déjà trop ?

Suis-je assez fort pour me briser le cœur ?

_And that's all… ?_


	2. Chapter 2

Couple : Kakashi+Iruka

Titre : Masque

Genre : Et c'est au tour de Kakashi de se prendre la tête…

Note : Reviews attendues et KAKASHIXIRUKA POWAAAA !!!!!!

"-Dire je t'aime, ne t'en vas pas… Pourquoi est-ce si difficile ? Kakashi-san. »

Il dit ça d'une voix claire, qui tremble un peu. Juste assez pour sentir qu'il est concerné. Et il me regarde en disant mon nom.

Franc, sincère, honnête. Et beaucoup trop poli.

Savez vous, Iruka-sensei, à quel point j'ai brûlé de vous avoir ? Aimé de tous, mais plus encore de moi, si je sais maintenant que c'est impossible, j'aurai néanmoins –et je veux toujours- mourir chaque jour pour vous oublier. Vous et votre foutu bonté qui m'a fait croire à l'amour, vous et votre maudite pureté d'intention qui vous ont fait murmuré que je méritais ce que j'espérais, quoi que ce soit.

Quoi que ce soit… Que je vous méritai ? Alors que vous n'êtes tout simplement pas capable de dire non. Vous m'avez trop vu, trop observé. Et moi aussi.

Finalement, c'est vous que je détestes. Parce que je ne demandai qu'à couler, comme ça, sans faire trop de bruit. Parce que ça fait déjà longtemps que je suis fatigué. Aurais-je dût me forcer au contact avec les autres ? Socialisation… Qui peut me sauver ?

Mais je n'ai jamais appelé à l'aide. Je voulais être juste un corps, qui se bat, et qui baise les putains.

Notez, je suis moins poli que vous. On va dire que les circonstances me poussent à la vulgarité. Solution de facilité mais, hé ! qu'est-ce qui a plus d'intérêts qu'une solution de facilité ? Les faits restent inchangés, n'est-ce pas ? Vous dites que vous les fréquentez aussi, les filles de joie. Elles sont des gouffres. De doux gouffres aux sourires fatigués et trop maquillés.

Et nous sommes de paisibles noyés.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça maintenant ? Je n'avais qu'un seul vœu : ne plus jamais en avoir. Pourquoi l'avoir brisé, et comment ? Je me ridiculise moi-même, et vous, l'homme estimé et aimé, le chuunin et le professeur indulgent… Pourquoi ?

Si beau Iruka, peau de bronze et corps parfait. Les membres souples et forts, tellement. Et ces cicatrices qui vous lacèrent, je les aient parcourues, embrassées… Tracé du doigt les contours de votre visage aux pommettes hautes, le dessin de vos lèvres et vos yeux capables de tuer sans violence…

J'en crève, savez-vous ? De ce désir toujours plus fort de vous serrer contre moi, quitte à vous tuer. Kamisama, je désire le meurtre jusque dans nos étreintes. Car je voudrai que ça finisse, ce ballet glauque de nos sentiments… Parce que ça me tue, cette impossibilité et ce quelque chose de si fort en moi…

J'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir me réfréner.

Est-ce que je vous tuerai un jour ? Au choix : par fatalité, parce que c'est normal. Parce qu'on ne fréquente pas les gens comme moi sans en payer le prix et que vous restez malgré tout un simple chuunin…Ou par moi, par mes mains. Parce que j'ai tellement vu le prix d'une vie croître et décroître selon des ordres dictés de loin que je ne sais plus trop, parfois… Quelle valeur a une vie ? Tellement meurent chaque jours, et vous aussi, bientôt. Je voudrai vous tuer de ma main, pour être sûr que jamais, plus jamais… je ne vérifie si vous respirez toujours pendant votre sommeil.

Vous rêvez de quoi ? Quelles couleurs ont vos songes ?

Et puis, c'est un fardeau trop lourd à porter, ma présence. Mon amour. De toutes façons, vous le savez : on peut pas. C'est impossible. Ca pourrit tout, on peut plus rien faire et on se retrouve là, à écrire des conneries sur un bout de papier parce qu'on ose même plus parler…

Iruka aux yeux noirs. Ca me tue ça d'ailleurs. Le contraste.

Alors ça suffit. On s'appartiendra jamais complètement. C'est technique, vous savez. Et scientifique. Et rationnel : on s'accorde pas, et si vous ne me croyez pas regardez nous maintenant : plus perdus que jamais, et toujours aussi seuls.

Et c'est là que je me demande… Serai-je capable de fermer mes deux yeux et d'envoyer définitivement tout ça au loin ? Arriverai-je à dormir sans ta présence à mes côtés ? Trouver la force d'ouvrir les yeux en sachant que ce n'est pas toi que je verrai ? Non, pas toi, jamais plus… ?

Arriverai-je à arracher ce sentiment de moi et à vivre sans ? Hein, Iruka-sensei…

_And that's all… ?_


End file.
